


SnowAllen Earth: A Different History

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Snowallen [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Snowallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: On a different Earth Barry history is different leading him in to a new direction in life. A new life, a new job, and a new love. SnowAllen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was originally posted on Fanfiction. It's a stand alone but the world created in it is also apart of a Multiverse called the Millma Verse. Basically all our fanfictions exists on different Earths in the same multiverse created by me and my Beta Sigma.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter One

-From Barry's Point of View-

Hello. My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. My powers… you know what, I'm starting this in the wrong order. I'm sure you all want to know how the man becomes more than he is, how I got powers, but to properly understanding my story, this is not where I start. I should go back. Back to the night my life changed. The night that brought me to where I am now.

It happened when I was 11 years old. At home, I came down the stairs to find my mom surrounded by lightning. It encircled her, encased her, and there was nothing I could do to help. I yelled for her, my dad yelled for me to go, and then suddenly I was blocks away. I had no idea how. I thought I'd blacked out. By the time I ran home though, the police were there and they were taking two body bags out. Two… Both my parents were dead.

When you tell people that lightning killed your parents they're concerned, especially the nature of the story, but it's hard to believe. The police didn't believe me for a start and the foster parents I got stuck with didn't believe me either. Put it simply, no one believed me. I was on my own.

Everyone bullied me, but I was smart, I was better than them. At 11 year's old, I had already skipped a few grades. My mom had called me her little genius. Oh, I missed her. Well, I put my brain to work. My short-term goals were to get myself out of the system as soon as possible. To do that I studied hard and by the time I was 15 I had graduated from High School and was able to emancipate myself. I didn't stop there though. By the time I was 18 I had my Masters and then by 20 I had my PHD.

My long-term goal was to understand what I saw that night – the abilities this person who killed my parents had. That led me on my course of study to physics and became a scientist, well, specifically a physicist. After getting my PHD I traveled to try and find people with abilities and amazingly I managed to do just that. I didn't find anyone like the person who killed my parents, but there were quite a few of these meta-humans, as I call them. Some were bad, using their abilities to their own end… Well, let's just say, stay out of Gotham. Just trust me there.

Some meta-humans are good though. Like there's a man and a woman who come from Atlantis, yes the sunken city… they can breathe underwater and do a whole lot of other things I won't go into detail about here. They saved me from drowning once. There are more good ones like those two, but now you're probably starting to think like some colleagues of mine who call me crazy. Or maybe with the world we live in now you wouldn't think I'm insane. I can't tell.

Anyway, a year after I started traveling I found myself back in Central City. I was traveling and doing things on the inherence left to me by my parents but that was running out. I needed a real job, which is what brought me to STAR Labs and to Harrison Wells.

I remember standing in his office doorway. He had been on the phone. "They are our daughters!" He was yelling down the phone, to his ex-wife I was soon to find out. "And you barely see them… You're breaking their hearts, Tess." Harrison Wells had paused at this to listen to what his ex was saying before retorting: "You know what, who needs you anyway." He slammed down the phone in anger at this, and still hadn't notice me by the door.

"Um… excuse me?" I said, lightly knocking on the wood.

"Oh sorry," Wells said, seeming to get back into job-mood and smiling his most fake-pleasant smile I've come to associate with his memories of… well. "My ex-wife. Drives me crazy." Harrison muttered.

"Tess Morgan, right? Owner and founder of ELLE Labs, not far from here?" I recalled the information instantly, I'm good like that.

"I could never figure out what that stood for," Harrison Wells sighed, rolling his eyes. "I think she just named it that to drive me insane. Not to mention she started it using the money she got in our divorce." Wells leaned back in his chair at that. 'But this is not why you're here Mr.…?"

"Allen," I said. "Barry Allen. I have an interview here today."

"Ah," Wells said. "You should thank my eldest daughter for that. She saw your resume on my desk and told me I had to look you up. Said you were brilliant, and considering she's brilliant herself, that's a high compliment." Harrison Wells moved some papers on his desk as he talked. I didn't dare say a word, not sure how to respond to that compliment. "So I did, and found Jesse, like usual, was right. You're resume and history pose excellence. Everyone I've contacted regarding your possible hiring here say you have a great intellect… but, they also say your crazy."

My heart sunk at that. It was one thing to be called brilliant, but another to be called crazy. Puts potential employers off. "Should I just leave now?" I asked, resigned to the comment, knowing how these things usually went. My theories didn't give me much favor with other people in the science community either, especially since my work on meta-humans was confidential to all – considering the privacy I had given to all those I had encountered.

"Einstein, Aristotle, Newton… all brilliant men." Wells responded, almost as if he had this recited by heart. "All considered mad-men in their time. Brilliant and crazy is what makes great discovers and I could really use brilliant and crazy." Harrison Wells leaned forward at this. 'Tell me what do you know about the Particle Accelerator we're building?"

"Oh. Well, both STAR and ELLE Labs are in competition to make the first working Particle Accelerator," I started, slightly fumbling my words. "I've actually done great research into it since you first announced the project days before Ms. Morgan. It could excel all knowledge of science decades forward, open even the most close and skeptical of minds and –" Harrison smirked as he waved me to silence at that point.

"The Particle Accelerator was something Tess and I wanted to do together, some ten or so years ago she started trying to get me to speed it up suddenly. It was what eventually broke us…" He laughed at this, as though he found it amusing, it was almost worrying. "She suggested…. Well let's just say her opinions got scary… and now we're in competition. She hired Ronnie Raymond, the greatest structural engineer of this century, right from under my nose. Now I need someone brilliant and crazy to help us get there before Tess does. Are you interested?"

"Yes," I said, a grin on my face, "Mr. Wells," I added for politeness. I had not been expecting this to go my way. I hadn't expected the job, especially at the first sign of my apparent madness. I had in fact, taken the interview to meet Harrison Wells in person, at the least. I wasn't ever planning on telling him ELLE Labs was going to be my next application, although in hindsight I'm thankful I never needed to step foot in that place.

"Excellent. You'll get your first work assignment tomorrow as for your personal research into… what do you call them?"

'Meta-humans, sir," I said, knowing what he was referring to.

"Nice name," Wells said with an impressed nod. "You're more than welcome to use the labs for your research on your own time. In fact, I'll even look over it if you want and have a chat? It truly an interesting topic… what's been released to the public, at least."

"You really believe they exist?" I asked, amazed that he hadn't turned his nose up at the research I had so far revealed. Harrison Wells replied in something I recognized as Latin. "I'm sorry my Latin is rusty. All I got was something about the world and heaven… I think."

"Well, more than most people." Harrison chuckled. "Sharpen up your skills, Allen, and you could join me and Hartley. What I said though is there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"Hamlet," I said, remembering the quote from an old English class. Like I said, I'm good at recalling things.

"You are smart," Harrison Wells said. "The answer to everything is not known – if it were, we would be out of our jobs and life would be ever so dull. So yes, I believe people with abilities can exist, but until I see proof I can't confirm, but neither can I outright deny." I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell him about the metas I had met. Not yet. Wells laughed at my silence. "Well I must be going but…" Harrison Wells paused as a girl walked by behind me in the corridor. "Dr. Snow."

That was the first time I saw her. A beautiful brown-haired girl, and I couldn't help but stare. "Dr. Snow this is… you have your PHD if I remember correctly, right?" I couldn't find my voice but I did nod. "Well, this is Dr. Barry Allen. Barry, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow. I just hired him. Could you show him around? I have to go pick up Isabelle."

"Sure," Caitlin Snow said, smiling. I still like to think she was smiling at me.

I followed Caitlin Snow out of the office, my first question already forming. "Um… Isabelle? I thought his daughter was Jesse?"

"He has two daughters. His eldest is Jesse and the younger is Isabelle… One thing you should know is Dr. Well is a dedicated scientist but he puts his daughters above everything. You'll see them hanging around a lot too, considering their mom…"

"Is negligent?" I couldn't help but add, remembering the first thing Harrison has said when I'd walked into his office while on the phone to Ms. Morgan. Caitlin simply nodded. "So what do you do here?" I asked, changing topic and curious about this beautiful girl.

"I'm a bio-engineer," Caitlin answered.

"Pretty and smart," I said with a smile, unable to stop myself.

"Flirting with me Dr. Allen?" Caitlin asked, turning around to look at me with a smirk.

"No… well yes," I said nervously. Flirting with girls was not something I was used to or good at. I had never had time for dating, especially not while I was trying to get out of the system and get my degree as early as possible. "Is it working?"

Caitlin smirked at me and said, "Well, we'll see."

I paused as Caitlin started walking again. "Wait, what does that mean?" I asked after a moment and ran after her.

The next few weeks Caitlin, we became very close. She even agreed to going out on a few dates with me. It was nearly a month later when I finally asked Caitlin if I could show her something important. That was when I showed her my research into meta-humans, including recordings I had taken of the meta-humans I had met.

"I know this is a lot," I said looking at her worriedly, "and I understand the physics of what they can do, but the biological part… It goes over my head. What's going on in their bodies…"

"Is this the whole reason why you've been spending time with me?" Caitlin asked, surprising me. "Just for this? You could have just asked as one scientist to another…"

"Caitlin, I didn't ask you out for this," I said, upset she would think that but also realizing how it could look that way. I'm not exactly a people-person. "I asked you out because I like you. I think you're nice and well… I've never had anyone in my life that was just nice to me, who seemed to enjoy being with me… Not since my parents died anyway."

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "What happened?" Caitlin asked, sitting down near me, putting a hand on my knee.

I looked up to meet her eyes. "A meta killed them." I said, describing the night my parents died and what I saw. For once, after I was done, I was not called crazy. She even didn't imply that I'd made it up. "I need to understand them. What makes them work… I need…" I continued.

"To find a reason," Caitlin finished for me, and I nodded. "Would these metas you found be willing to let me examine them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, most of them are as curious as me," I said, grinning. She believed me! "Does this mean you're in?"

Caitlin smiled. "Yes."

"And are we…?" I wasn't sure what to say as I indicated between us.

"We're still dating, Barry," Caitlin said with a smaller smile now.

At that point I leaned in and kissed her. It might seem odd to people reading this, since we have been dating for a while and been on a few dates, but that was our first kiss. I backed away, realizing what I had just done, shocked. But then Caitlin leaned in and kissed me back. I was happier at that moment than I had been in a long time.

For the next year or so, we dated, worked at STAR together, and in secret we gathered information about meta-humans. We even went to Starling on vacation and ended up meeting, and helping the Arrow and her partner the Black Canary – they turned out not to be metas like we thought, but they were nice girls. Sara and Laurel are making a good difference in Starling.

It was during that trip to Starling I plucked up the courage. I brought Caitlin to a fancy restaurant, got down on one knee, and asked her to be my wife. I could have been flying with happiness when she said yes.

Our happiness was not going to last long though. Only a few days after we returned from that happy vacation, ELLE lab announce they were turning on their Particle Accelerator.

"It could be a bust," Cisco, one of our co-workers, said the day ELLE Labs was set to turn on.

"Could be legit though," Hartley said.

"Whether it works or not we'll find out tonight," a voice was heard and we saw Harrison Wells standing by the door. "Today we continue our work as normal." We all nodded, knowing Wells meant it.

That night would be one that went down in the history books. The night ELLE Lab's Particle Accelerator was switched on. "That came from ELLE Labs!" Caitlin stated out loud. We were leaving STAR when we heard the explosion. Even from where we were, we could see it go off. We had not been watching the news about the rival Lab, but now we knew something had gone seriously wrong.

"We should go back ins–" Before I could finish my thought, before I could say we had work to do now, everything went black. I heard Caitlin screaming and that's the last thing I remember as I fell to the ground.

Now, don't worry everyone. This… this is just the start. How else would I be here to tell the story?

That night I was struck by lightning created from ELLE Lab's Particle Accelerator. I didn't need fancy formulas or unknown vials of whatnot for it to have its changing effect on me, but right there, laying on the floor with my crying fiancée over me, neither one of us knew what was about to begin. Being rushed to a hospital, being in a coma…. this is just the beginning of my story.

This was the night I got my powers…. The night I became The Flash


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter Two

-From Caitlin Point of View-

My name is Caitlin Snow. I work at STAR Labs and this… this is how my life changed. Hell, it's more than just mine, or my fiancée's lives changed. This is how the world changed.

The best place to begin this would be the hospital. Barry had literally just been stuck by lightning and I sat there, looking at his unconscious form, in the hospital bed. The words the doctor said going through my mind, reaching me at some sort of subconscious level… Of course, I knew what they were saying, what they meant but I didn't want to believe them. I wanted him to wake up. This boy who had come into my life a few years ago, who had no people skills at all and a tragic past. He managed to turn his life around though, had me fall in love with him. We were supposed to get married and now…

I couldn't finish the thought as there was a knock on the door and I looked up to see my boss standing there. Harrison Wells. "Professor Wells," I said going to stand but he held out a hand to stop me.

"I heard what happened," Harrison Wells said looking in. "I'm down the hall actually. Jesse got struck as well. The doctor didn't say so much, but from my understanding it seemed to be the same thing that happened to Barry. Both in the same type of coma and the doctors have no idea on."

My mind had barely wrapped around the words. Jesse was in a coma as well? "I'm so sorry," I said knowing how much Jesse meant to Doctor Wells. "How's Isabelle?" Harrison's youngest, Jesse's sister.

"Terrified. Was with Jesse when she got struck," Wells said somberly. "I heard you were with Barry." I nodded, the image of Barry being hit by lightning still in the forefront of my mind. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I was surprised though, when I felt Wells' hand on my shoulder and he brought me into a hug. It was unprofessional but I cried into him. I had no one else to. My father was long dead and my mother was cold and distant – literally. There was no one else to help me through this. "I have to ask, since you aren't married yet, and he has no other relatives… who's making the decisions for him?"

"I am," I confirmed. "When he proposed, I agreed to sign documents in case… with this…" My voice fell flat on that. When he had suggested it, I had almost laughed it off. We were young, nothing would happen, but Barry had wanted someone he trusted to have the ability in case something happened. He didn't want the state making decisions for him anymore. "The doctors they tell me they don't know what's going on. That they doubt he will ever wake up. He wanted someone to fight for him and I can't give up… not on the man I love."

"I know," Wells said nodding. "They are telling me the same things about Jesse."

Before I could respond there was another knock and the pair of us looked at the door to see a woman in a wheelchair. I recognized her, of course. I had never seen her in real life, but had seen her on the news and in pictures. This was Tess Morgan.

If my own knowledge of her was not enough, the look on Harrison Wells' face confirmed it. I only ever saw that look when his ex-wife came up. "Tess," he said the words almost coming out in a hiss. "What's with the chair?"

"Unfortunately it's permanent," Tess said. "A consequence of the explosion."

"Couldn't have happened to someone more deserving," Well said coldly, and I knew he meant it. In his own way, he was happy she was in a wheelchair now and that was cold. "I told you what you wanted me to do was too dangerous. You ignored me. Look at the city. Look what you did. Look at your own daughter!"

"I was just down the hall…" Whatever Tess was going to say stopped, as she seemed to take in what Wells said. "My daughter? What happened?"

"Your explosion caused erratic lightning. One hit into this young man and one hit Jesse. You put them into comas!" Wells said, anger in his voice. The look on Tess's face was clearly shocked, however. She mumbled something so low I couldn't make out the words. "And what are you doing here? In this room?" Wells continued.

"I heard about what happened to the boy. I thought I lend my assistance in helping him," Tess said those words, catching my attention, but Wells stopped me before I could say anything.

"No," Wells said, turning to me. "Don't let her anywhere near him Caitlin. I'll take care of him." I paused, looking at him. "I'm transferring Jesse to the labs. I'm going to use all my money, power, and knowledge to cure her and I'll take Barry too. Caitlin, you know how I like Barry. He's like a son to me. Give me a chance. I'll bring your fiancée back to you."

"You're his fiancée?" Tess said with a tone in her voice I did not understand. Almost as though she was making fun of me.

"Okay, Professor Wells," I said nodding. I trusted him. Far more than I trusted Tess Morgan. "I'll trust you with Barry's life." Wells smiled and thanked me before turning to Tess and telling her to leave. There was no love lost there. I even backed his request to let her leave.

The next few days and weeks were hectic at the labs and around the city. The city had started to rebuild. The Accelerator had done a lot of damage. At the labs things were insane; Barry and Jesse had been transferred there; Wells had cleared out a small room for them and made sure only certain people could get in. I was, of course, one of those people and Wells let me be one of the people to take care of them. I had the degrees. Knew what I was doing. Wells also hired the best doctors he could find to look into their condition and develop a treatment.

Also, the Particle Accelerator STAR was building had been officially cancelled. Wells told us it was not for forever, but until they could find out what went wrong with ELLE Labs' Accelerator, he was not putting the city in danger again. Instead, he was reassigning us to projects that would help the city heal.

It was over a month after the explosion I was called into his office. "Caitlin," Harrison started. He was so serious. I feared it was bad news about Barry. "Your research into meta humans with Barry. We need to know everything."

"What?" I asked confused, not having expected that.

"Your meta humans. I know you and Barry have met some. I'm not blind to what goes on in my lab." Harrison Wells said, not too coldly. "I obviously respect theirs, and your, privacy on this matter, but now its important." I was so confused at that. "The Particle Accelerator, it has made meta humans. They are everywhere now." He produced a large folder from his desk and handed to me. Inside was the proof of his words.

I almost didn't believe what the documents were telling me. ELLE Labs Particle Accelerator had created meta humans from the public, and who knows how many there were. The explosion had covered the entire city. I had a lot of work to do, but I told Wells all I could about Barry and my research. That night I sat beside Barry in his bed, staring at him. He looked so peaceful. "You have to wake up. We have work to do," I said quietly as I told him of all the meta humans. "Hey, no one thinks you're crazy any more. You've been proven right. Everyone knows just how brilliant you really are and we need you. We need you to understand this." I sat there, hoping he would stir but nothing happened. Barry was not going to answer.

As time started to move by, I started to get even more upset about it all. It was hard to put on a brave face – even Cisco couldn't make me smile, no matter how much he tried. I was starting to think Barry was lost to me. I cried myself to sleep every night. I stopped smiling. I continued my work in caring for Barry and Jesse, of course, and my work on these metas. If only for Barry.

It was nine months after he was stuck when things changed though. Cisco was playing a song Barry loved; he'd tried it with Jesse a few times to get a reaction but Wells had kept telling him off, so he'd moved on to Barry. It was irritating, but not overly bad. "Why are you playing that?" I asked Cisco, still wondering why he had access to this room but also happy he did. He and Barry had gotten on well. They probably would be best friends if Barry were more of a people-person.

"They can hear, remember?" Cisco stated. Normally I would say hearing was the last sense to go, but with all the talking I have done to Barry over the past nine months with no reaction I was unsure now.

"I don't…" I paused as suddenly Barry shot up, grasping for breath.

I was unsure if I was dreaming or not at that moment. I had imagined Barry waking so many times, literally dreamed it nearly every night that it seemed almost unreal. "Ca–Caitlin?" Barry said, the words barely out of his mouth. It snapped me out and I ran to him as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Be careful," I said, grabbing a torch to shine it in his eyes, to see what kind of reaction I could get while Cisco called for Wells. That was when I heard another deep breath and saw Jesse popping up too. "Jesse, stay down!" I called to the girl, not wanting her to get hurt. Both of them needed a check over now. My mind could barely take it in. Two people struck by lightning on the same day, both in the weirdest comas I had ever heard of, waking up within moments of each other. There was something more going on here, but I had Barry back and that was all I could think of now.

-From Barry Point of View-

I almost couldn't believe it when I was told I had been in a coma for nine months. It felt like just minutes ago Caitlin and I were walking out of STAR and the explosion happened. I looked over at Caitlin. I had left her alone for almost a year. I don't know why I felt guilty for that. It wasn't my fault, but I did feel like I'd let her down.

Wells was hugging his daughter as he explained what had happened to us. ELLE Labs' Accelerator had caused some freaky lightning that had struck us. Then Caitlin told me of the meta humans. My mind was already full with emotions and thoughts that when I heard that I went right into scientist-mode as I got all the information I could from Caitlin.

"Barry, I think you should take a bit of rest before going back to work," Harrison said. 'That's an order. Go home. We have to run tests on both you, but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Let me bring you home," Caitlin said and I nodded, my mind still wanting to go over this new information. "I'm just going to go get my stuff," Caitlin added.

"Hey man," Cisco said when Caitlin had left. "I know it hasn't felt long for you but Caitlin's been through a lot. Give her some time before jumping into your meta stuff." I nodded, knowing he was right. There seemed to be something different about Caitlin. She needed me right now.

When we were home and Caitlin was making a dinner for us was when I finally got the courage to ask. "Are you mad at me?" I had to know.

"What?" Caitlin asked, looking up and nearly cutting herself. "Why would you think that?"

"You… You've just been different," I said.

"Barry," Caitlin sighed, coming up and kissing me. "None of this was your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset with you. I love you. It's just been a long time and I have been waiting for so long. I just missed you, is all. I don't know how to react. What to say. What to do. I had thought you were lost to me and now I have you…. It's a lot."

"I wish I could say the same," I said. "But to me it's like no time has passed."

"I know, and I don't blame you for that," Caitlin said, putting a hand on my face. "It was just hard seeing you like that everyday. Talking to you without a response."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that," I said, kissing her and then I noticed something. "Where's your ring?" The ring I had placed on her finger, to me it was just a few days ago, was missing.

"In the bedroom on the nightstand," Caitlin answered. "I couldn't wear it. It was… It was too much with you in a coma, not knowing if I was getting you back."

Before I could ask the most obvious question, before I could ask if we were still getting married, Caitlin knocked over her cup. I grabbed it without thinking and as I did, the world seemed to pause. It was weird. I can't describe it, but everything stopped… for a second anyway.

"How did you do that?" Caitlin asked as I held up her saved cup, pointing at me and the cup in shock, but I had no answer for her. I was still coming to realize it myself.

"What did you see?" I asked. From my perspective, the world had stopped but for her…

"You moved real fast. Like impossibly fast," Caitlin confirmed. "Barry, do you think it's possible…?"

"That the lighting strike, mixed with the accelerator explosion has given me powers and now I'm a meta human?" I asked, and Caitlin nodded her head. I had no answer to that. If the Particle Accelerator made meta humans and the Accelerator made the lightning bolt that hit me, could it have made me a meta. It could explain why I was in better shape after being in a coma for nine months than I was before I went in. I had abs now for a start. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?

The next day Jesse was in the lab along with Isabelle. I wasted no time in talking to her. "Jesse, have you…?" I started at the same time Jesse started talking to me. She was excited about something and from what I could deduce she had witnessed the same time-pause as I had and wanted to compare notes.

"Um guys…" Cisco finally cut us off. "Were you able to understand each other?"

"Of course," we said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"I wasn't," Isabelle chimed in giving us weird looks.

"We were speaking plain old English…" Jesse said.

"No… you were not," Caitlin piped in. "At first you were and then it started to… Like you… Maybe the things around you were not frozen, but you were going fast. It would go with what I saw. And maybe you were speaking English, but just faster than we can understand."

"You think they have super-speed?" Harrison Wells asked. Appearing in the lab we were using at that moment.

"It's possible. We've done some research into it," Caitlin said, pulling up on our own theories on the possibility of super-speed on the computer. We had never met someone with the ability though yet.

"Well one way to find out," Cisco said, a glint in his eyes a few moments later I found myself on the spare stretch of field STAR Labs owned, by the labs. Cisco had put all type of equipment on us and we were in the most embarrassing outfits I have ever seen. I'd rather not describe it here.

Caitlin was going to monitor our vitals. Wells was going to keep track of our speed. We stood at the edge of the field. Cisco gave us a look and we then started running. I almost expected nothing to happen but I was sure as hell wrong. We were running, and we were running fast. I wondered how fast as I looked over at Jesse who had a smile on her face. This was amazing!

But looking over at Jesse I saw it. The lightning trail behind her – behind us, and I couldn't help but flashback to the night my parents died. The person who killed them had the same lighting-trail! My thoughts had caused me to stop and crash straight into some barrels on the field. Jesse tried to stop when she saw, but skidded and joined me in the mess.

"Thanks for the soft landing," Jesse said, having landed on top of me.

"Oh, your very welcome," I stated back, groaning at the pain. I'd definitely broken something.

An hour later though I felt fine. Caitlin was amazed as she looked over the x-rays of my break. It had healed on its own in an hour. Jesse's minor injuries were also healed. "You two need to learn how to stop," Cisco commented.

"That was amazing," Jesse said in reflection for the hundredth time. "What made you crash though?"

"The person who killed my parents," I said, stuck in the memory and Caitlin looked at me in worry. "The person's powers were exactly like us – he or she had the same speed." Caitlin had me in a hug in a moment, knowing how remembering that day made me feel.

"We know so much now, though," Caitlin said. "Soon we'll know more." I nodded, wanting to get to studying my own self. To know these powers I now had that the person who killed my parents also had.

I was a lab rat later that day when Jesse came in. "I've been looking into these meta humans," Jesse said. "In the nine months we have been out they have been doing a lot of damage."

"That's true man," Cisco said from where he was in the lab. "Wells has me on designing holding cells for the jail that can hold them. Easier said than done, but so far so good. If we could catch these meta humans."

"The police can't catch them, but maybe we can," Jesse said making me look at her. "We're fast. We have these powers we should use them for good."

"You want us to be superheroes?" I asked. The idea should have sounded insane but it really didn't. Although I did have doubts about this 'meta human jail' Wells had Cisco working on. My research into them had proved a lot were misunderstood. Although I also knew there were a lot of them who were bad as well and needed to be held. There needed to be some type of balance.

"You can't," Caitlin spoke up from her place; we had been working together after all. "It's too dangerous. Barry, please." No more had to be said. I couldn't put Caitlin through any more than I already had. I gave her a reassuring smile.

Jesse mumbled something that sounded like 'whipped' before leaving, however, she vanished from the labs and it wasn't until a little while later, with Wells worrying now, that we found out where she had gone…

The news was usually on in the background of the main lab now, to keep an eye on what new meta humans were out there, and this time there were reports of one down town breaking into jewelry stores. The meta was clearly a man, but his skin was of the yellowest tone I had ever seen. Almost like gold. It was then that I realized the meta really was made of gold! He was clearly being distracted by a streaking blur I recognized from earlier that day. Jesse was trying to be a hero on her own.

"So Jesse is taking on Goldface, oh that's horrible… no, Mr. Gold," Cisco said with a smirk until Isabelle slapped him over the head.

"Someone got to help my sister!" Isabella said.

"Go," Caitlin finally said, turning to look at me despite the conflict I could see in her eyes. "Jesse needs you."

"Wait!" Cisco said before I could run out; he had already sped from the lab and when he returned, he brought out an outfit. It was a red suit, and had some type of hood at the top. "I was making this prototype, fire-protective suit for fire fighters, but I think you need it more." I smirked at him understanding the science of what Cisco had done and ran into the outfit before running down town.

Stopping in front of the Mr. Gold I took a moment to assess the situation before shouting to the angered man: "Please stop!" Jesse stopped too, but she was still vibrating so no one could make out her face. Mr. Gold stopped and looked at me. I had done this so many times with other metas, but this was the first time where I was one of them as well. "We know what you're going through. We can help. Just let us." I tried.

"I don't want help," Mr. Gold spat, going to punch me but I dodged, getting next to Jesse.

"Okay then, we need to somehow take him down," I told Jesse. The way we were talking earlier. Thoughts were speeding past my head; if he didn't want helping, maybe we could contain him and then help him. "Ideas?"

"Don't punch him," Jesse said holding her hand. "I think I broke mine trying."

"Hey Barry," I heard Cisco's voice in my ear and was shocked for a moment. This suit must have had a com installed into it. "If you can run fast enough and get enough distance behind you, your punch might be able to knock him out. Run south and I'll tell you when to start running towards him."

"Just great…" I mumbled fast telling Jesse what I was doing, telling her to distract Gold, and ran until Cisco told me to stop. I turned and run back towards Mr. Gold in one surprisingly swift movement. I ran faster than I ever had, and then, when near enough to him, I punched the golden man. There was a loud boom as Mr. Gold flew backwards at the force and collapsed to the ground. I held my hand, pain in literally every bone as I looked to the damage. Yeah, I'd definitely broken it.

"Nice," Jesse said, coming to a stop next to me now.

"Run," I replied, and the two of us ran back to the lab.

Catlin looked over both our hands, which were already starting to heal nice as Harrison Wells lectured daughter on responsibilities and dangers. I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke though, obviously hoping I would get the same message he was trying to force on Jesse.

"I can't just do nothing, dad!" Jesse shot back at her father when she could get a word in. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing as metas destroy this city."

"Me either," I said calmly, looking at Caitlin who nodded understanding.

"My Jesse Quick…" Wells sighed and shook his head. "If you're going to do this, you're going to do this right. With the right training and equipment and backup." Wells looked over at Cisco and Caitlin. "These two will do. I can separate a lab for you, but you got to promise me you will stick together. Help each other, back each other up." We nodded in agreement to that. It seemed like we were a team now.

"Well, Barry has an outfit," Cisco said, some type of glint in his eye as he turned to Jesse. "You need one now, too. I am on it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Isabella asked, clearly wanting in on this superhero team and trying to convince her father she could help as they walked away.

I took Caitlin by the hand, knowing she would feel concerned about all this, and took her away from the group. Ignoring the media on the television that was already talking about Central City new heroes. "I have something to ask you," I said.

"Okay," Caitlin said, confused.

"Wait I got to do this right," I said running home grabbing the ring, and then getting back to a confused Caitlin down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"I already said yes," Caitlin said confused, but chuckling at this gesture.

"No. Will you marry me right now? Tonight," I said, much to her shock. I needed to do this.

"Where are we going to get married tonight?" Caitlin asked, her voice slightly high at this, but I smirked as I picked her up.

I ran. I knew the destination, I had no idea how long it would take – even with my speed, but soon there were lights all around us, sounds and catcalls. "We're in Vegas," I stated as I put her down, looking around just to make sure I was right. Caitlin recognized the place, of course. Who didn't?

"What do you say?" I asked holding up the ring again, and Caitlin smiled taking it and putting it on.

"Let's get married." Caitlin confirmed, grinning at me and for the first time since I woke – here was the Caitlin I remembered, the smiling princess I had loved since I first met her. There might have been a lot of time between when I went into the coma and now, but some things never changed. She was still Caitlin. I was still Barry. We were still in love…

This is obviously not the end; not of my story, or Caitlin's. I mean I was just at the beginning of being a superhero when we tied the not. Myself and Jesse, too, had a lot to learn. There would be more meta attacks. There would be team ups with my friend Sara, or as she's called in her city: The Arrow! There would be visitors from another Earth in the multiverse too – I know I can't believe I am saying this, but yes, the multiverse exists. Then there would be the Reverse-Flash… but she's not for this story. This story was about my beginning. The beginning of who I am, how I became what I am, and who I love.

And in that way this story is somewhat over. I can't think of a better place to leave you then with myself and Caitlin in front of an Elvis impersonator saying our vows. Becoming husband and wife. So, I will say goodbye for now.

Or maybe until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: And that, my friends, is the end of this story – but not the end of this world.
> 
> like i said on chapter one this Earth is apart of the Millma Verse created on Fanfiction.net and has appeared in other stories on that sight. I am currently in the process of transferring some of the smaller stories here. But if you want to go read more and check out all our Earth my pen name on Fanfiction is CharmedMillIE-Karry Master

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review or Kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
